PBGGameplay HIGHLIGHTS
PBG makes another highlights video. Synopsis Elder Scrolls - PBG welcomes to his channel where he repeats mistakes and doesn't try very hard! Goofball Goals - Jeff scores and wins to PBG's horror. PBG Sucks at Super Mario Galaxy - PBG is riding on a ray, and sings about Captain Falcon. Super Mario 64 Chaos Edition - PBG is sliding down the secret slide gigantic, and is warped back to the start! He is angry that he has to do it again. He gets to the end, only for the game to freeze! Sharks vs Divers - PBG has died. All of a sudden - bam! A mine explodes at the same time as PBG says bam! Pokemon Nuzlocke - PBG sees a little kid. He wants to kill it! PBG Sucks at Super Mario Galaxy - PBG deliberately calls Peach Princess Zelda. Q&A - Truck Simulator - He crashes into a wall and explodes. PBG Sucks at Luigi's Mansion - PBG rambles after solving a puzzle about scary things. He wishes good luck to Jeff who has to edit that! Super Mario 64 Chaos Edition - The trees are coming to kill Mario! He wants to get taken by a tree, and a bob-omb blows him off! Terraria Hardcore Season 2 - PBG's character looks terrifying! It looks like Ms Frizzle! PBG Sucks at Super Mario Galaxy - PBG has to find out why the queen bee is itching - it's probably diabeetees! MineZ Hardcore - PBG reveals that he is Picard - the screen has a rave. Super Mario 64 Chaos Edition - PBG picks up the King Bob-omb boss. He is thrown off the edge and dies! I'M READY TO BALL! - PBG prepares the shot and gets it in! PBG is excited! He doesn't make the team. Super Mario 64 Chaos Edition - PBG is going for an easy star - only to get reset at the start of the level. PBG is just screaming things at this point! IT'S A VIDEO Alien Isolation - PBG wonders where the alien is and he tracks it. It is right outside, and bursts into the locker PBG is hiding in! MineZ Hardcore - It is rainging in one spot. They all shower in it, and Dean sings. McJones and Jared walks away. Team 1 likes touching themselves! Elder Scrolls - PBG thinks he should be fine, only to get beaten down! Pay Day 2 - Jared warns everyone not to shoot civilians. Brutalmoose instantly kills a civilian. Jared warns them again! Goofball Goals - PBG tries to dribble the ball - but it is too small! Super Mario 64 Chaos Edition - PBG falls onto a star very slowly, and collects it. He is very excited! MineZ Hardcore - Dean is diseased again! PBG has diseased too! McJones gets Zombie aides as well! PBG Sucks at Super Mario Galaxy - Mario lands poorly, and PBG tells how Fox saves Terrmina (?) from Ganondorf. Super Mario 64 Chaos Edition - The screen is looking very strange, and PBG freaks out and ends the video! Darkseed - PBG quits making videos. Category:Highlights Category:Videos